


Siblings

by tornyourdress



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepovers at the Kane house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/317183.html). Prompt: _Veronica Mars, Lilly/Veronica, sleepover_.

  
Sleepovers at the Kane house – giggling just a little too hysterically when Duncan tells a joke, blushing furiously when Lilly rolls her eyes about how _you're totally in love with my brother, Veronica Mars_, sneaking bottles out of the liquor cabinet, and watching _adult_ movies with the door locked and the sound way down.

Lilly's parents are out tonight, but the door is locked anyway because Duncan's around and they don't want him knowing what they're doing. _I know he, like, watches this stuff, but I don't want to think about it_ Lilly says as she slides the volume up and down, experimenting until she's got it just right.

Veronica thinks it's probably still too loud, louder than they'd have it if her parents were at home, louder than they'd have it if Lilly hadn't had anything to drink, but unlike Lilly, she is okay with thinking about Duncan watching this stuff.

Not that she'd ever say that to Lilly. She refuses to admit that she thinks about Duncan at all, in any way other than _Lilly's brother_. She'll giggle, she'll blush, but she'll never admit it. Not to Lilly, who Veronica knows doesn't really want to know that her best friend thinks about her brother sliding his hand down his pants as he jerks off to the fake moaning and writhing on the screen.

Veronica's red now, as they watch, and Lilly always thinks it's because she gets embarrassed way too easily.

_You've got to lighten up_ she says, and leans over to kiss her. Lilly is a good kisser – not that Veronica has a whole list to compare her to, but Lilly kisses the way Veronica thinks good kissers do. Their lips fit together and Lilly's tongue slips inside her mouth just enough for it to be exciting but not enough for it to be totally gross.

Lilly would be so jealous if she knew Veronica thought about doing _this_ with her brother. That she's imagined Duncan's hands cupping her breasts in the same way Lilly's doing right now, or his fingers edging their way down her stomach, tickling her slightly as they go past her belly button, that –

No. _That_ is just Lilly, all Lilly. Lilly's fingers in between her legs, and that middle finger she uses to tell her brother to _fuck off_ sliding up and down and over and back and then circling deliberately and oh –

And on the screen there's some weirdly hairless guy with a dick that she knows can't be normal thrusting inside some brunette with oversized nipples and Veronica just closes her eyes and listens to the noise, to the fake moans that sound like real moans when Lilly is doing _that_ to her, the moans that make her leave a damp spot on the sheets underneath her, and Lilly's going over and back and overandback and Veronica moans like she's the one being paid to do it for the cameras and Lilly laughs and kisses her.

It's only later, in the kitchen while they're searching for the take-out pizza menu and Duncan walks in, that she realises he probably heard, that he can probably tell a Veronica-moan from a Lilly-moan from a fake-movie-moan.

She wonders if it makes him imagine it, wonders if he likes imagining it, if it's too weird because it's her and his sister or if he just thinks about her and the noise she makes and what he could do to her to make it happen again. She likes the thought that he might.

Not that she'll ever say that to Lilly.  



End file.
